


Come What May

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Spoilers for S2, i guess, its pretty mild, kind of a speculation fic of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: If there’s anything that has ever stood out about Shiro and Keith as a pair, it’s the way they’re always together, Pidge thinks.Initially, she doesn’t notice. Until she does.Or, Sheith from an outside perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited  
> Day 4: Orbit

If there’s anything that has ever stood out about Shiro and Keith as a pair, it’s the way they’re always together, Pidge thinks.

Initially, she doesn’t notice. Until she does.

It’s not like it’s abnormal, when Shiro asks her if she knows where Keith may have wandered off to. She shrugs, because he could really be anywhere, but she says anyways, “training deck?” because that’s where he seems to default to.

“You were right,” Shiro comments later, flopping down onto the couch across from her. “He was there.”

“He’s always there.”

“That’s not surprising. He liked to hit the gym at the Garrison a lot too.”

“Sounds like him,” Pidge says with a smile. “What did you do?”

“We sparred,” Shiro says, smiling. “Just like we used to.”

In another instance, it’s Keith who asks her if she’s seen Shiro. She shakes her head, no, because where their leader goes in his spare time, none of them really know yet.

“Did you find him?” she asks Keith later.

“Yeah.” He smiles smally and Pidge would say that he looks almost fond. “We watched stars in the observatory.”

That’s not surprising. They’re in space far beyond their galaxy. New stars and new constellations may be one of the only real perks about their new situation.

“It was just like back at the Garrison,” Keith says and yeah, he sounds as fond as he looks.

So Shiro and Keith used to spar and stargaze together. She’s surprised by how unsurprising that is.

She notices more, after that, if only because she’s suddenly more aware of their closeness. Sue her for being curious.

Also, they’re not very subtle.

It’s the casual touching, how easy it is for them. It’s every time Shiro places a hand on Keith’s shoulder or arm. Every time that Keith does it back. Every time Shiro reaches a hand out to muss up Keith’s already messy hair. Has Shiro always been that tactile of a person?

Maybe. She sees it most when he’s with Keith. Which is to say she sees it often, because Shiro is almost always with Keith.

It’s the proximity. The way they stand so closely, comfortable within each other’s spaces. It’s the way they’re always falling into step when they walk together and how they come to stand next to each other like it’s the most natural place for them to be.

That’s familiarity. It’s fondness. It’s trust.

It feels like it could be more.

“Do you think they’re dating?” she asks offhandedly as she and Hunk tinker on the floor. Lance rolls over to look at her properly, resting his head on folded arms.

“Who’s dating?”

“Shiro and Keith. Do you think they’re dating?”

“When would Shiro and Keith find the time to find girlfriends in space?”

“I thought Keith was gay,” Hunk says. “Are they not dating? I almost thought they were married.”

“Shiro and that mullet-head? No way!” Lance scoffs.

“I don’t know…” Pidge says, still unsure.

Now that the possibility is out there, they all find themselves watching to some extent.

It’s the way Keith goes after and watches out for Shiro, over and over again. It’s the way that after a battle, Shiro goes straight to Keith to check on him. The way they always have to reassure the other that they’re okay because they’ve lost each other once and aren’t so keen on reliving the experience.

It’s every time that Keith asks Shiro if he’s okay.

It’s the way Keith always seems to be _there_ for Shiro. First the Garrison. Again during training to block the gladiator’s blow. Then again when the castle tries to kill them and he’s the first to remember Shiro. And again when Keith headbutts the black lion out of Zarkon’s grasp.

Then it’s the way Shiro saves Keith.

Then they’re pulled apart, but they come together again, against all odds.

And then it’s the way Shiro’s always watching after Keith. It’s every time that Shiro asks if Keith is okay. It’s every worried look that Shiro gives to Keith when he’s not looking, and every worried look Keith had ever given Shiro since day one.

It’s Keith’s concern, because he wants to trust Shiro, but the Galra took so much from him.

It’s the quiet conversations that Pidge knows they share, too quiet and private for the others to hear.

It’s the way that Shiro expresses that he wants Keith to lead Voltron should something happen to him. The trust and faith and pride.

It’s the way that Keith always tells Shiro that nothing is going to happen to him. The way they can all tell that he’d try his absolute best to prevent that.

Later, it’s the way Shiro _still_ trusts Keith. How, in spite of newly discovered roots, nothing changes between them except that maybe they are closer, impossibly so.

Because they’re friends. They’re family. They’re maybe something more.

It’s the way they hug, hands clasped and troubled expressions melting into soft smiles, even though they’re only going on separate missions for a little while. Well, they _are_ dangerous missions with higher stakes.

It’s the way that Shiro’s voice softens whenever he speaks Keith’s name. It’s the way Keith’s voice softens to match when he responds.

It’s the way that they keep each other grounded and every time Keith has ever called Shiro’s name out of concern.

It’s the way Keith runs, quickly and desperately, to the black lion, calling Shiro’s name again.

So maybe it really is something more.

If there’s anything that has ever stood out about Shiro and Keith as a pair, it’s the way they orbit around each other like moons and satellites around a planet, like planets around the sun.

Never has it been more clear, the way that gravity holds them together as they revolve, than when Shiro goes missing and Keith’s path strays into uncharted territory, lacking the gravity that binds them.

How Keith is left with Shiro’s lion and Shiro’s shoes to fill until they find him.

It’s “patience yields focus,” because Keith _will_ find him again. They all will.

**Author's Note:**

> this one got a liiiiiittle bit away from me, but im happy with it
> 
> unbeta'd


End file.
